


Tainted Love

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Consensual Mind Control and Unrequited Love [1]
Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Jessica Jones (TV), Kilgrave - Fandom, Marvel, Scottish Actor RPF, zebediah killgrave - Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Consensual Mind Control, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings, French Kissing, Love Confessions, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Moaning, POV Female Character, Partial Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgrave finally catches on about Ana's little crush on him. He takes advantage of her feelings for him as they feel no need to just walk to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not under my spell now Ana, so answer me this, why on earth are you still here?” He questioned me his voice rough with almost anger.

My head hurt as I felt myself lunging at Kilgrave. I had the strongest urge to tell him exactly what I’d been trying to keep from him for some time now. My body roughly come in contact with his and I backed him onto the nearest wall.

I felt almost as if I were getting high off his control of me. It was disorientating being under his spell, he controlled me fully and in some demented way I enjoyed it. There was no more noise in my overcrowded head, everything just went silent with a word of his thick British accented voice. I guess I was just different falling for him, don’t ask me what I was feeling, I really don’t know.

“Say it! Ana, tell me in your words. Let me hear your voice.” He commanded

I didn’t fight his control of me. At first I did, until I realised how blissful it was.

“You! You son of bitch! Mr mind control, show me what you can do then!!” I screamed at the tall statured man in front of me.

His features did not change, his lips pursed in a straight line. His eyes stone cold.

“Have you ever thought about how you could have anyone? No, of course you have. But thought about what is standing right in front of you?” I questioned not realising I was now clenching his deep blue shirt in my fists.

He looked down at me finally, his brown eyes hacking into my head, looking into my soul. They were cold, his eyes, so much evil in them, so much fire. He was just a man after all, a very powerful, very mysterious man that had a gift that he used for all the wrong reasons. I was fucked up before him; I’m going to go mental after he lets me go.

“Anastasia.” He smirked raising an eye brow 

My breath hitched as my name rolled of his tongue, like magic to my ears.

“My sweet girl.” His fingertips ever so lightly creased my cheek.

He seized both my wrists and roughly forced them above my head. I complied with him even without his words. He flipped me around onto the wall that I’d pressed him against, a smirked played on his lips as my back arched onto him. I needed his touch, a tainted desire, an impure passion that lurked and swirled around in my shattered head.

“How long?” He asked his body pressing harshly into mine, giving me what I wanted.

“6 m-months.” I stuttered out

My body felt like it was on fire, like a thousand bolts of electricity were going through it just with his touch. I shuttered violently as his head dipped down to be in level with mine.

“You’ve been a bad girl Ana.” He stated,

“I’ve been a bad girl” I repeated him, sometimes a symptom of his control over people

I didn’t exactly know what to expect from him, he was a man of great power and intelligence, was he even going to let me know what he needed. In this instance his body seemed to betray his mind as he licked his lips and I felt something hard being pressed into my hip.

“Kiss me.” He commanded and for once it didn’t feel like an order, that’s because I wanted it.

His grip loosened on my wrists and my hands slowly made their way around his neck. I leaned in ever so close to him. My blood felt as if it were boiling inside my body and I swallowed sharply, taking a small breath. His dark eyes loomed over mine and glanced down at my lips a few times. I could tell he was getting impatient and in that brief moment I felt like I had the reins for once. His hands planted on each of my cheeks and he pulled me to him.

My arms tighter wrapped around his neck as we kissed, I could feel myself whimper into it, my body was completely at his disposal as well as my mind. His hands left my cheeks only to grip tightly onto my waist. I knew he wasn’t the type to be presenting the signs for arousal but he seemed impossibly impatient.

I pulled away from his lips reluctantly and took some very heavy breaths. His pressed me harder onto the wall, almost crushing my body. My head tilted back and made a loud bang against the wall, of course Kilgrave took the opportunity to attack my exposed neck.

He licked and sucked at the flesh earning some hearty moans from me. Turns out he knew exactly what made me tick, shiver and moan.

“What should I do to you huh Ana?” Kilgrave moaned into my ear in a husky broken voice

My nails sunk into the soft flesh of the nape of his neck. So many things that I’d thought about him doing, so many things I’ve wanted and yearned for.

“L-Let me...” I breathed out

He smirked against my skin and sunk his teeth into my neck gingerly. I let out a sharp hiss and yelp as he left the marks of the molds of his perfect teeth on my neck.

“Let you what?” He growled.

“I-I want you.. I need… just take me!” I finally got some proper words out even that was a surprise with the lusty haze I was in.

I was certainly getting impatient but I had the right to be, I’d wanted this for months. My whole body was hot and at this point I didn’t care about much else, I just wanted him.  
My hands slid down his shoulders and my fingers worked at the buttons of his grey vest, it was quickly disregarded and thrown across the room. At my advances, his fingers were quick to peel my clothes off my body. I was exposed to his prying eyes very quickly as I was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

I felt hot and flustered, I could see and feel that he was hard and that certainly didn’t help matters. I wanted him to touch me and take me and that was all I could concentrate on.

“P-Please!” I yelped my voice breaking as I did so

I wasn’t one to beg either 

“Alright, Alright!” He yelled back at me

His hands made their way around my body as he helped me jump onto his waist. My body hovered for a minute before he pushed me onto the cold wall. A small shiver made its way down my back at the low temperature.

Kilgrave forced his lips onto mine again and we shared a passionate tongued kiss. He tipped his head back away from me.

“If we do this Ana, you’re never going to get away from me.” He warned

I didn’t really want to admit to his face but I never wanted to get rid of him. He was surprisingly doing a good job of keeping me sane.

“I don’t want to.” I muttered, venerable with those 4 words.

“Right answer!” He flashed a smile 

With no warning of any kind he thrust up and inside me. It shocked me and I took a harsh hiss of a breath. My fingers grasped tightly into his shoulders almost piercing the skin.  
He stopped momentarily to let me recover from the unknown entrance. When he did choose to move again, I was in pure bliss. This was thousand times better than any of my fantasies. His thrusts were fast, sharp, deep and rough in a mostly liquefying rhythm. Our bodies pressed together harshly, contact needed.

My back arched once more. The moans that he earned from me where loud and unearthly, I couldn’t help voice the pleasure he was giving me. He shifted our bodies ever so slightly trying out a different angle. With every lunge forward into me the most immense pleasure sparked throughout my body. The things I was feeling was unlike anything I’d ever felt before, I felt so close to my own high.

I was gasping, moaning, and whimpering at him. He was trying to contain himself but I could tell by the way he was moaning and thrusting that this was getting the better of him.

“Yes! God.” I voiced in-between pants,

“You like that!” He asked although it was more of a statement,

“Mmmmm.” I moaned throwing my head back,

“You’re close” He moaned burying his face into my neck.

My body worked with his rocking back and forth, riding him. My arms wrapped around his neck again and I pulled him to me giving his lips a series of short, breathless kisses.

A queasy, violent churning racked up in my stomach and I could feel myself clench tightly around him. His thrusts were now sloppy and unrhythemic, it didn’t matter though because I was on edge and so was he. His forehead rested on mine,

“I’m- gonna…” He breathed out with much effort, talking was certainly hard to do at this point.

I was first to cum and it was earth shaking, I shook violently for those first few seconds. I moaned his name over and over again, I guess that’s what pushed him over the edge.

His mouth hung agape and he groaned an animalistic roar. His hands gripped my cheeks and his eyes shut ever so tight. My eyes still closed from all the aftershock of pleasure. I could sense the smirk on his lips and it made me smile.

“I love you.” I whispered under my breath, not really realising what I was saying.

My body was completely limp and he was the only thing holding me up on the wall. He held me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. Laying me down he kissed my forehead,

“Of course you do.” He huffed in almost a laugh 

He left me there. I passed out almost straight away, but not before I heard him humming to himself as the shower started.


	2. Carelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after when Ana finally awakes out of his control again, what does she think about what happened the night before.

My arm fell down the side of his bed. My head tipped backward as I exhaled sharply closing my eyes. My head was so full of noise, it hurt. My own thoughts started to swirl back into my mind, that was the last thing I wanted right now. 

There was something so ironically free about being under his control. 

My whole body hurt. Memory’s flooded my head like water disposing of a whole town with its currants. Goose bumps arose on my exposed skin as I remembered the feel of his lips on mine, the way his hands glided over my body. I felt my own need for him in that moment, yet once the shattered remains of the memories the night before were done taunting me I felt violated. 

I felt the useless heap of emotions pump back into my body rapidly. My chest seemed to rise and fall quicker than normal as tears built up behind my closed eyes. I let a strangled noise escape my throat. 

How could I be so wreakless, letting my own needs take over my head. He was just using me, like he used all the others he was with. It was probably just one in his long line of forced lovers. 

A tear slipped out of my eye, slowly falling down my cheek leaving a trail of coldness behind. Falling for someone who was incapable of feeling clean emotions, great move on my part. I had surely set myself up for emotional and physical pain. 

“Anastasia.” His voice broke my train of thought, my eyes snapping open only to stare at the ceiling. 

“Look at me.” He ordered 

I heard his voice ring through my ears, his power seeping back into my head, taking hold of me once again. I smiled sheepishly, my head cleared over as all my thoughts seemed to just stop suddenly. 

My body lunged it’s way forward, sitting up to look at the man before me. 

“How do I look?” He asked 

I titled my head examining his outfit for the day. 

“Tell the truth now.” He added 

“Handsome. I like that colour on you.” I commented, telling the truth as he commanded me too.

“Purple is certainly my colour darling.” He smirked 

Silence overcame the room. Kilgrave walked to the door, turning back to look at me. 

“Make yourself useful today Ana.”

And with that he left, to do god knows what, you didn't partially care. You were just glad his control fogged over your mind.


End file.
